The Ancient Gods of Kaamos
These are some simple instructions to perform a ritual that is told to give you a form of 6th sense. This ritual was apparently used by shamans or healers of sorts in the far north before christianity arrived to the area. Said to be involving some powerful magics and primal deities being invoked during the ritual it is adviced that you do this at your own risk. A word of warning though. Once you begin the ritual YOU CANNOT STOP UNTIL IT IS FINISHED! Now simple rules for the ritual. You must be attempting this during the winter solstice during the night between 21st and 22nd of december around midnight. This is said to be because at the area where this ritual was performed it was a perpetual night during that time of the year, with the sun barely rising above the horizon. This is said to make the ritual connect to the ancient spirits/deities of the north. You must not attempt to do this any other day and you certainly cannot do it during daytime. This might bring something else than the effects sought out by the ritual or it just might not do anything at all. You must not tempt the spirits/deities you will be bringing into your presense in anyway shape or form. You must be respectful of them and their position in relation to yours. You must be patient and calm at all times, do not give them the urge to screw with your mind because they will, should you show signs of such weakness. The ritual is preformed in few easy steps. there's no real persicion in any of these steps like it must be 12 midnight exactly to be finishing the ritual and what have you. No it's nothing like that. The ritual keeps the spirits around and gives you access to them, Should you stop, you have disrespected the spirits/deities and your punishment for doing so varies from being driven insane, all the way to instant death. Preparing the ritual. To preform this ritual you need to have a drum, preferably one made from animal skin and something to hit it with. the drum doesn't need to be of any specific size but it should be taken into note that it's small enough to move around with, without any problems. Next thing you will need is a mushroom. Don't worry, you won't be eating anything during this ritual, the mushroom isn't for you. The mushroom symbolises flesh of the earth and seed of new life, it will give the spirits/deities access into this world. Next you will need a slight bit of pigs blood, or your own if you have the stomach for it. Any kind of blood will do for this. Blood signifies a connection to the spirits/deities and if they accept the offering, you may proceed. However if they're displeased with the offering, they will leave and you won't be able to do this ritual again. Next thing you will need is a pinch of salt and a rose petal or the petal of any flower that grows around the area where you will be doing the ritual in, this signifies death and the quick end of life. After all the ingredients are in place, make a fire. It would be good to have a camp fire in place. Next, sit down and start performing the ritual. Performing the ritual Take your ingredients and mix them up good. When they've been mixed into a paste, you must rub a slight portion of it to your skin and place the rest to the camp fire. Don't just dump it into the fire, place it in there as if you were cooking it. The fumes that will come out of this concoction will be of dire importance to the ritual. After this you must strike you drum 5 times and pause for 3 seconds after each strike. Breathe in deep the fumes coming from your offering while doing this and concentrate. Look into the fire, stare at it. try not to think if it's going to work or not and let go of everything. Do not stress out on anything, You must be relaxed. Strike the drum 10 times with 2 second pauses in between each strike, remember to breathe the fumes of your offering deep in. At this point concentrate on what you want the spirits to show you, if you want to see the future for an example. You can use this ritual for a curse too but I highly recommend not to do that. Even as impossible as it may sound, it will have an effect. Do not wish harm onto anyone. Not even at the back of your mind, the spirits/deities will use that for their advantage should they get the chance. Once you've finished hitting the drum close your eyes and say "let it be so." and stop all movement. If you've done everything right you will experience something resembling a drug fueled hallucination in your mind. Allow yourself to fall asleep almost. The spirits will show you everything you wish to know and will not stop until you and they are satisfied. This also means that no matter how gory and terrible the imagery is, they will not stop until they've had their fill. after this is over force your eyes open and take a bucket of water and throw it to the fire and the offering and throw a bit of salt to the now put out fire. You have now successfully used the spirits of nocturnal to your advantage. If you've done this correctly you should be golden but if you did any of these steps wrong you might've cursed yourself. there have been instances of death and people going insane from "hallucinations" from performing the ritual wrong. Lingering side-effects & duties. Now for a slight drawback. You must pay the deities patronage every year the exact same time and day you first performed the ritual, with the same ingredients left on the spot where you did it. If you were using your own blood in the offering you literally just signed your very existence into their ownership. They won't kill you but they won't hesitate to show you their supremasy either should you get out of line. Respect the spirits and pay patronage to them as payment for their help. You might experience visions even after the ritual is over from time to time, have very vivid nightmares and dreams that more or less come to pass and even wake up in places you didn't go to sleep in and these are just a few of the known side-effects. As i warned you before, do this at your own risk. Good luck. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypastas